Alle volte basta un bacio
by ShunHeather
Summary: E' il compleanno di Shiryu; sarà un giorno speciale. Yaoi


La mia anima.. sarebbe tua anche lei se ti fosse necessaria. come darei la mia anima perché tu capissi ciò che non ti ho mai confessato: nel nostro legame così forte c'è qualcosa da parte mia che ti sconvolgerebbe, ti farebbe scappare lontano da me se tu sapessi. L'amicizia che lega due fratelli d'arme, che li spinge a dare la vita l'uno per l'altro. così tu la vivi. io sono il tuo migliore amico e compagno più stretto nell'ideale che ogni giorno ci guida verso una nuova battaglia. E non è mai stata mia intenzione smentirti, non è sempre stato così anche per me? Ma quante cose tu non sai di questo nostro rapporto, cose che fino a poco tempo fa non sapevo neanche io o che, più probabilmente, non volevo sapere, perché, pur con le nostre dimostrazioni di amicizia, l'affetto è contenuto nella gabbia della fratellanza virile, abbracci e contatti relegati a particolari occasioni. Non li rifiuterei, non io, non respingerei palesi gesti di tenerezza, sarei anche portato a concederli. non sono io il problema, quante volte Shun e io ci siamo scambiati abbracci, quante volte abbiamo camminato tenendoci a braccetto? E quante volte ho pensato che a noi fosse concesso perché i più giovani, i bambini del nostro gruppo? Il problema sei tu, amico mio, per quanto sia intenso il bene che ti voglio la tua personalità, i tuoi atteggiamenti, mi spingono a soffocare il mio spontaneo trasporto, quello che riesco a dimostrare con Shun, persino con Hyoga. ma nei tuoi confronti no. è vero, temo il tuo giudizio, la tua disapprovazione perché siamo uomini mossi solo da mascolino cameratismo. Cosa penseresti di me se trovassi il coraggio di confessarti che. ti amo? Tutte le volte che mi sono reso conto di come non potessi fare a meno di te, che ho bramato la tua presenza perché con te al mio fianco ogni battaglia sembra meno difficile da affrontare. tutte le volte che mi sono sentito nulla e vuoto senza di te. neanche io potevo immaginare che queste mie sensazioni nascondessero una tale realtà, neanche io ho mai avuto realmente il coraggio di ascoltare queste mie emozioni, di svelare realmente la loro essenza. Oggi è il tuo compleanno. come mai sei qui, quando dovresti essere tornato a Goro-Ho, per festeggiare con lei? Ogni volta che hai potuto sei tornato da quella ragazzina che passa i suoi giorni ad aspettarti tra quei monti solitari. "Shunrey non è dispiaciuta per il fatto che tu non sia con lei ora che potresti permettertelo?" Il the mi va quasi di traverso quando odo la domanda di Hyoga; io e quel testone di un russo eravamo in sintonia? Strano a dirsi dato che di solito quasi ci scanniamo per ogni piccola cosa. ma è pur vero che quella che ha posto è una curiosità comune. "Non è un mio obbligo renderle conto di tutto ciò che faccio." Tre paia di occhi, tra i quali i miei, si voltano a fissarti, per scoprire che sei rimasto totalmente impassibile nella tua sentenza, colmandola di un gelo che ha fatto rabbrividire persino Hyoga. Con la medesima flemma poni sul tavolo la tazza dalla quale sorseggiavi il tuo the e ti alzi, per dirigerti verso la finestra, mentre io mi perdo ad adorare il tuo nobile profilo, quasi dimentico di non essere l'unico con te nel grande soggiorno dei Kido. Le tue successive parole sono pronunciate con lo stesso tono, quasi indifferente e distratto, tanto che per qualche istante tutti noi siamo incapaci di conferire loro un senso compiuto: "Le ho aperto gli occhi. non deve illudersi di passare la vita al mio fianco, come mia compagna." Rimaniamo pietrificati in attimi di totale sospensione, come un gruppetto di statue, fossilizzate su un unico, eterno gesto: io sulla poltrona, alzato a metà; Shun, che stava posando dei biscotti sulla tavola, con il vassoio sollevato a mezz'aria; Hyoga con la tazza appoggiata alle labbra. E' lui il primo a spezzare l'incantesimo che ci tiene prigionieri, ponendo una domanda precisa: "Vi siete lasciati?" "Se vogliamo metterla così" rispondi, continuando a guardare fuori, con espressione immutata "Ma non credo ci sia mai stato nulla di definito tra lei e me. una forte tenerezza, certo, dovuta a tutto l'affetto che lei mi ha sempre riservato e che forse ha sviato anche ciò che sentivo dentro di me. Ma non si può basare un legame serio su una protettiva tenerezza; è come una sorellina per me, una preziosa sorellina e che nessuno osi sfiorarla o farle del male. ma non penso di volere con lei quello che viene definito un legame per la vita. non penso che sia destinata a completare quella parte di me stesso che richiede l'amore eterno." "E' stata una decisione tua?" L'intervento di Shun è, come sempre, umile e imbevuto di timidezza, desideroso di comprendere e speranzoso che nessuno debba soffrire. "Non la definirei una decisione ma piuttosto un'ammissione, prima a me stesso e solo in seguito a lei. non è stato facile." Solo a questo punto la tua voce si incrina un po'; lo so quanto dev'esserti costato amico mio, nonostante tu stia tentando di atteggiarti ad una durezza che non ti appartiene, soprattutto quando si tratta di Shunrey. Lei vuoi bene, gliene hai sempre voluto. non amore, come tu stesso hai appena ammesso ma un sentimento molto forte è di sicuro quello che ancora c'è tra voi. La tua amica d'infanzia, una ragazzina che probabilmente non ha mai preso in considerazione l'idea di poter amare qualcun altro. forse per te era lo stesso fino a poco tempo fa; siete cresciuti insieme, sostegno e certezza l'uno per l'altra, eppure ora. tu scopri di non amarla e di non averla mai amata. perché? Cosa ti ha fatto comprendere, così all'improvviso, una cosa del genere, una cosa che tutti noi, tu compreso, avevamo sempre dato per scontata? "Cosa farà lei, ora?" E' ancora Shun a porre la domanda, un po' incerto, temendo probabilmente di ferirti, di farti sentire colpevole ma sentendosi costretto a porla, preoccupato per quella ragazza che al mondo non ha altri che te e che non ha mai vissuto per nessun altro, in funzione di nient'altro se non quella di pregare per te ad ogni battaglia e di attendere ogni tuo ritorno. "Il mio maestro si occuperà di lei, la ama come una figlia e non è certo neanche mia intenzione abbandonarla a sé stessa. Finché ci saremo noi non ci saranno problemi e magari riusciremo a trovare qualcuno disposto a condividere con lei la propria vita e che le darà tutto l'amore che merita." "E se lei. non potesse accettare l'amore di nessun altro?" All'ennesima, ansiosa e quasi tremante protesta di Shun, ti lasci sfuggire un sospiro, non esente da una vena di esasperazione evidente agli occhi di chi ti conosce bene. "E' ovvio che nessuno ha intenzione di imporle nulla e starà solo a lei decidere se correre il rischio di un'esistenza in completa solitudine oppure no. Noi non la abbandoneremo spontaneamente ma la nostra vita è innanzitutto consacrata ad Athena: da un momento all'altro, Shunrey potrebbe trovarsi nella condizione di non poter più fare affidamento su di noi e questo sarebbe potuto accadere anche se non l'avessi lasciata. E' giovane Shun, la sua vita non deve dipendere da me, da ciò che io non posso darle; io credo che potrà innamorarsi di qualcun altro se riusciremo a convincerla a scendere, qualche volta, da quei monti che non lascia quasi mai." Shun non osa ribattere altro, ma nasconde lo sguardo, forse per non farci pesare la sua commozione e il suo pessimismo a proposito della possibile ripresa di Shunrey. So cosa pensa: per chi detiene in cuore un simile sentimento, non è facile pensare di poter tirare avanti senza l'oggetto intorno al quale sembra ruotare l'esistenza. un amore del genere può durare una vita intera, pur senza essere ricambiato. Shun senz'altro comprende Shunrey, non è forse un sentimento di questo tipo ciò che lo lega a Hyoga? Shun vuole bene a tutti ma lui e Hyoga si amano e quello che sente per lui non potrebbe sentirlo per nessun altro. Eppure anche io posso comprendere. nonostante sia riuscito da pochissimo tempo a dare un nome a ciò che ho dentro. non posso pensare di amare qualcuno che non sia tu. La mia vita è consacrata ad Athena, è vero e questo non cambierà mai. ma l'amore inteso nel vero senso della parola e che forse ritenevo di poter concedere, in maniera del tutto spirituale, solo alla Dea, ora so che lo consacro a te.. o forse farei meglio a dire che si tratta di due tipi diversi di amore e per entrambi darei la mia vita. Non sarei lo stesso guerriero se non avessi te a combattere al mio fianco, non sarei lo stesso uomo, non sarei completo. e non lo sarò se tu dovessi legarti a qualcun altro, lo so, come ormai so quanto fossi geloso di Shunrey senza mai ammetterlo a me stesso. Ora la tua rivelazione mi fa sentire profondamente in colpa. perché ne gioisco interiormente. Ma la punizione per questa mia gioia è immediata, come il pensiero che, feroce, mi assale: l'improvvisa conclusione cui sei giunto è forse dovuta ad un nuovo sentimento maturato nei confronti di qualcun'altra, magari una sacerdotessa guerriero che saprebbe comprendere e condividere pienamente la tua vita?  
  
  
  
Sta scendendo la sera; sono tornato qui a casa mia, bisognoso di isolarmi per un po', prima della movimentata nottata che ci aspetta. Devo sapere, non posso andare avanti così. se ci fosse un'altra ce lo diresti, lo so, o l'avremmo per lo meno intuito. me ne sarei accorto se ti fossi legato strettamente a qualcuno in particolare. Passi tutto il tuo tempo con noi, sappiamo sempre dove sei e cosa fai! Ma nonostante tutto cosa me ne faccio di queste elucubrazioni inutili? In ogni modo devo tenere tutto dentro di me, il mio è un sentimento senza futuro! I pensieri vagano, mentre me ne sto sdraiato sul letto, le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca, a fissare il soffitto. Le mura sono tinteggiate dalle sfumature rossastre di un intenso tramonto sul mare che, attraverso la finestra spalancata, inonda tutta la yacht-house; persino questo minuscolo bugigattolo diventa una sorta di regno incantato in particolari momenti della giornata e ora c'è pure un silenzio irreale, interrotto solo dalle strida dei gabbiani, impegnati nell'ultima caccia prima di rifugiarsi nei nidi con le teste sotto le ali. Non capita spesso che la darsena sia così tranquilla; solitamente non viene risparmiata dal chiasso che caratterizza la Tokyo più caotica. eppure adesso è un'oasi di pace che mi isola dal resto del mondo e mi permette di crogiolarmi nelle mie riflessioni, per una volta non incentrate su qualche battaglia, su qualche pericolo corso dalla Dea e dalla terra ma sulle palpitazioni confuse di un cuore al quale non riesco più a stare dietro. e tutto a causa tua Shiryu-kun! La cosa peggiore è che, questa volta, non mi è neanche concesso confidarmi con te, come sempre ho fatto. è un'ossessione ormai, alla quale devo porre un limite, un freno qualunque o non potrò più uscire da un tale labirinto tortuoso che rischia di soffocare nelle sue spire ritorte la nostra splendida amicizia! Per non correre questo rischio devo liberarmi di questo distruttivo sentimento che non porterà altro che male per noi e per prima cosa devo alzarmi; a Villa Kido è stata organizzata una cena per festeggiare il tuo compleanno e sono già in ritardo. Con un sospiro rassegnato poso i piedi a terra e, nello stesso istante, giunge alle mie orecchie il rumore della porta di casa che si apre; è un ambiente talmente piccolo che non posso fare a meno di accorgermene. la mia solita abitudine di non chiudere a chiave. tanto cosa potrei temere dalle persone comuni? "Posso entrare?" Il mio cuore ha un sobbalzo, mio malgrado. proprio tu. questa tua entrata in scena subito dopo che sono giunto a qualche chiara conclusione non aiuta affatto i miei propositi. proprio adesso dovevi arrivare, accidenti?! Rimango seduto, senza riuscire a togliermi dal viso quest'espressione costernata e non riesco neanche a trovare la forza per rispondere un semplice "sì". Non ho tempo di riprendermi, la tua figura quasi immediatamente si staglia sulla soglia della camera. e il modo in cui ti presenti è un ulteriore attentato ai miei nervi tesi. Dov'è finito il tuo solito completo cinese? Forse l'aver lasciato Shunrey ha segnato una svolta anche nel tuo legame con il vostro paese? O più semplicemente hai voluto preparare qualcosa di speciale per questa serata in tuo onore? E' probabilmente la prima volta che, al di là dell'attrazione dovuta al profondo bene che ti voglio, mi rendo conto veramente di quanto tu sia bello. e non è salutare che il tuo corpo susciti in me quest'attrattiva sconvolgente. I jeans aderenti ti fasciano le gambe tornite e i fianchi sinuosamente virili e quella camicetta azzurra a maniche corte mette in risalto la lucida abbronzatura della tua pelle; non è abbottonata fino in cima, lasciando così scorgere in parte il tuo torace elegante e forte a un tempo. un torace sul quale vorrei posare il capo. A completare il tutto, i tuoi lunghissimi capelli corvini e lucenti sono legati in una coda che oscilla dietro di te ad ogni movimento e due ciuffi rimangono liberi davanti alle orecchie, accarezzandoti le guance. Probabilmente, in un altro momento sarei scoppiato a ridere come un idiota ma adesso non ci riesco; scosto nervosamente dalla fronte una ciocca dei miei capelli, come a cacciare tutte le follie che mi frullano in testa. "Ti senti bene, Seiya? La porta era aperta, così sono entrato senza aspettare il tuo consenso." Mi rendo conto di come il mio atteggiamento debba sembrarti alquanto bizzarro ma cosa posso farci? Non sono mai stato bravo a controllarmi, in nessun campo. non me lo rimproveri da sempre anche tu, in fondo? Non mi hai sempre intimato di provare ad essere più riflessivo, non hai sempre cercato di domare il mio carattere impetuoso? Ma come si fa a controllare un corpo che non vuole saperne di obbedire ai tuoi comandi, come si può fermare un cuore impazzito, soprattutto come può farcela uno che non ha mai provato niente di simile e che in passato avrebbe riso al pensiero di poter provare simili emozioni? Mi stai guardando, aspettando evidentemente da me una qualunque reazione, mi scruti in un modo che mi imbarazza. lo so. sono strano ai tuoi occhi. Avrei tanta voglia di parlartene, di confessarti tutto, a te che sempre mi hai ascoltato e compreso; ma questa volta temo la tua ira, la tua indignazione. il tuo disprezzo. questa volta temo che ti perderei per sempre se mi confidassi con te. Sono così inebetito da accorgermi solo all'ultimo momento che ti sei avvicinato e quando il tuo corpo mi sfiora, non riesco a reprimere un sussulto. "Ti eri addormentato e devi ancora uscire dal mondo dei sogni, non è vero?" Ecco. hai tratto le tue conclusioni. deglutisco: "No. non stavo dormendo." Non posso impedire alla mia voce di uscire in un sussurro incerto; con la coda dell'occhio scorgo il corrugarsi delle tue sopracciglia e quando, un attimo dopo, ti siedi accanto a me, io vorrei pregarti di stare attento a quello che fai. mi sento molto strano e mi sta accadendo qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere. "Seiya." Mi chiami semplicemente, sollevi una mano e mi sfiori una spalla. e scatto senza neanche rendermene conto, fino a rannicchiarmi sulla sponda del letto opposta a quella dove tu ti trovi, quindi mi metto a farfugliare come un idiota, tirando fuori il più ebete dei sorrisi: "Sono felice che tu sia venuto. così posso farti gli auguri da solo." Mi interrompo, impacciatissimo, goffo come mai lo sono stato, mentre tu continui a scrutarmi, sempre più interdetto. Vorrei che distogliessi da me quegli occhi. sensuali? Tali mi sembrano con il loro taglio a mandorla, con la loro tenebrosa profondità, accentuata dalle ciglia lunghissime. "Io. sono venuto a prenderti apposta per stare qualche minuto da solo con te. e perché fossi tu il primo a farmi gli auguri." Nonostante l'ombra di esitazione nelle tue parole, il tono e lo sguardo sono immutati e fermi. E' un momento singolare, quasi inquietante per me; sbatto le palpebre e ti fisso con occhi che immagino sgranati in tutta la loro ampiezza, rispondi alla mia occhiata tossicchiando leggermente e abbassando appena lo sguardo. anche tu sei un po' strano oggi, vorrei entrare nella tua testa e vedere cosa stai pensando. E' il forte affetto che ti lega a me a farti desiderare quello che hai appena detto di desiderare, non è vero? Nonostante tu stia tentando di non dimostrarlo in alcun modo, percepisco un sottile nervosismo in te e non ne comprendo il motivo; probabilmente è colpa mia, non sai come affrontare la mia stranezza, come comportarti a riguardo. "Seiya!" "Shiryu!" Le nostre voci esplodono all'unisono, cogliendo il medesimo istante e nel medesimo istante ammutoliamo di nuovo, come due bambini timidi; se non fossi così angosciato scoppierei a ridere. una risatina la faccio, esternando un divertimento che non provo e ne risulta un ghigno forzato, in seguito al quale vorrei sprofondare ancor più in basso di quel che già mi sento. Tu invece a ridere non ci provi neanche ed effettivamente non sarebbe nel tuo stile; ripiombi in uno dei tuoi silenzi nervosi che mi mettono profondamente a disagio. Vorrei trovare qualcosa da dire ma la mia capacità di chiacchiere inutili sembra svanita insieme alla mia leggendaria spavalderia, forse perché mai come ora mi sembrerebbero davvero inutili e sciocche. Eppure qualcosa devo trovare, un minimo argomento, per non impazzire. e ovviamente, la mia assoluta mancanza di tatto e diplomazia mi fa optare per l'argomento più infelice che potessi tirare in ballo: "Come starà Shunrey? Immagino che non l'abbia presa bene, vero?" Non ho neanche finito la frase che già vorrei ingoiarmi la lingua dopo essermela tagliata a morsi e ancora più me lo fa desiderare l'espressione furente che, immediata, deforma i tuoi lineamenti gentili. Ti alzi, i tuoi pugni sono stretti lungo i fianchi, mi dai le spalle e fai qualche passetto irrequieto ma ti fermi quasi subito. Rimango a fissare la tua schiena, la lunga coda dei capelli che ondeggia, soffice, ad accarezzarti i glutei; mi mordo le labbra, dandomi mentalmente del pazzo. cosa vado a pensare? Perché mi sono soffermato su quel particolare punto del tuo corpo? Perché è bello, terribilmente bello, come tutto il resto di te. L'istinto mi fa indietreggiare quando ti volti di scatto e le tue mani si allungano ad afferrarmi le spalle, talmente forte che i miei occhi si allargano ancora. Quelle mani che tante volte mi hanno stretto benevolmente, che spesso mi hanno salvato. ora mi stanno facendo male, come mi fanno male i tuoi occhi che, impietosi, sembrano volermi trapassare da parte a parte, trafiggendomi il cuore e lo spirito. Mi vergogno di me stesso, sono come un bambino spaventato e timido in tua balia. "Ti è mai passato per la testa di chiederti, anche per un solo istante, cosa realmente mi ha fatto comprendere di non amarla?" Stai urlando, raramente ti ho visto così furioso e mai con me. la cosa mi sconvolge più di quanto avrei immaginato. Vorrei risponderti che, sì, me lo sono chiesto, mi sono tormentato per questo, se tu solo sapessi quanto! Come posso dirtelo? Come posso rivelarti la mia gelosia? "Effettivamente" mormoro, stentando a gettare fuori il fiato "Un po' mi ha incuriosito." E' terribile il lampo che attraversa i tuoi occhi, più scuri che mai, stretti, duri. taglienti. Sono a un passo dal temere che tu voglia colpirmi con ferocia; non c'era questa durezza nel tuo sguardo neanche quando abbiamo combattuto l'uno contro l'altro durante le Galaxian Wars, in una vita che sembra ormai lontana anni luce, soprattutto per come mi sento io, che non potrei più prendere in considerazione l'idea di alzare un dito contro di te. ma tu. quei tuoi occhi così feroci adesso. cosa devo aspettarmi? E di colpo tutto in te cambia, la rabbia lascia il posto, senza preavviso, a una malinconia che mi fa ancora più male; la tua sofferenza mi colpisce più della tua ira, non la posso sopportare, è soffocante l'emozione angosciosa che mi trasmette. Ti allontani ma continui a fissarmi con quell'espressione triste. tradita mi verrebbe da pensare se solo ne capissi il motivo. Un sussurro ti sfiora le labbra, lo odo appena: "Ti ha. incuriosito." Perché ti sei rattristato per questo? Se tu non capisci il mio atteggiamento, ora io non capisco più il tuo; cosa avrei dovuto risponderti? Che non me ne importa niente? Volevi una doppia menzogna, dato che anche così non sono stato del tutto sincero? Altro che incuriosito. la decisione che hai preso è diventata il mio tormento! Mi dai di nuovo le spalle, hai incrociato le braccia sul petto e sei immobile; sembri tranquillo ma io la conosco fin troppo bene questa falsa tranquillità. è indice di riflessione profonda invece. e lo sento, con la profonda conoscenza che ormai ho di te, che non stai meglio di me, che c'è qualcosa che ti fa stare male. Si tratta di Shunrey? Eppure perché ho l'inspiegabile certezza che non sia così? E non so come, né dove, trovo la forza necessaria per decidermi a reagire, una parte del mio cervello mi sprona, mi ordina di smetterla con questo atteggiamento da perfetto stupido. o forse è il mio cuore? Sì, dev'essere lui che mi sta facendo notare quanto tu abbia bisogno di me ora e che non posso permettermi di crogiolarmi nei miei dubbi e nelle mie paure. devo essere un guerriero anche dal punto di vista emotivo, come ho dimostrato di esserlo in ben altri frangenti! Così mi alzo, mi accosto lentamente fino a sfiorarti la schiena e, quando ti parlo, mi rendo conto che la mia voce risulta esile come quella di un bambino: "Shiryu-kun. ho. detto qualcosa che non va? Io. se vuoi parlare. sono sempre il tuo migliore amico no? Ti voglio bene." Non faccio in tempo a finire che ti volti e mi abbracci, con una foga che non ti riconosco e le mie parole si spezzano in un singulto di frastornato stupore. "Se mi parli con quel tono io non resisto Seiya! Non ce la faccio più!" E' un'esclamazione colma di qualcosa che non saprei come definire. è qualcosa di simile alla paura. e nella tua voce c'è un pianto trattenuto a stento. cosa ti succede? "Shi..ryu-kun." riesco solo a mormorare, mentre la tua stretta mi spinge a rilassarmi in essa, ad abbandonarmici come se fosse tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato dalla vita. ma perché negarlo ancora? E' davvero tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato, anche quando non me ne rendevo conto. tra le tue braccia, tutte le volte che hai avuto occasione di stringermi, ho sempre toccato le soglie del mio personale paradiso. e anche adesso. vorrei che non finisse più questo istante, anche se faccio tanta fatica a comprenderti e, per certi versi, stento a riconoscerti. Ma che importa? Ciò che conta è trovarmi qui, tra le tue braccia che mi avvolgono e nelle quali mi sento tanto piccolo. mi piace sentirmi piccolo vicino a te, sai Shiryu? Mi arrabbierei con chiunque mi considerasse ancora un bambino. eppure con te, è quello che voglio essere. il tuo eterno cucciolo, come spesso mi hai definito. vorrei sentirlo dire per sempre da te. Piangerei se non rischiassi di distruggere del tutto la mia dignità quando mi lasci, ma le tue mani restano sulle mie spalle, gentili, calde e mi guardi, da quell'altezza così maestosa se paragonata alla mia. e continuo a sentirmi piccolo e insignificante; i tuoi occhi sprigionano una determinazione così intensa che li fa brillare, come cieli notturni punteggiati di stelle. non è il genere di determinazione che scorgono sul tuo viso i nemici. c'è qualcos'altro ma non so darvi un nome. non io che con le parole sono completamente incapace; meglio attendere, ascoltare quello che tu hai da dirmi, perché so che stai per dirmi qualcosa. "Ascolta Seiya. io. devo parlarti." Deglutisco, qualcosa si agita nel mio stomaco in subbuglio. ho la sensazione che questa giornata rischi di tramutarsi in qualcosa di molto particolare, qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato. qualcosa che non oso aspettarmi. Annuisco e continuo a guardarti, colmo di aspettativa; alla mia occhiata tremi leggermente. chissà perché : "Io. ti dirò perché ho lasciato Shunrey." Annuisco ancora, il volto sollevato sul tuo. per toccarlo dovrei alzarmi in punta di piedi. "E smettila di guardarmi come un cucciolo che pende dalle labbra del padrone!" Sussulto alla tua esclamazione ma c'è una sconcertante tenerezza in questo rimprovero; sospiri, chiudi un attimo gli occhi, li riapri fissandoli saldamente nei miei: "Sì. devi sapere perché l'ho lasciata ma. mi devi promettere una cosa." "Che. che cosa?" rispondo a stento, trattenendomi dall'annuire ancora con la stessa espressione che ti ha innervosito. no. innervosito non è la parola giusta. che effetto ti ha fatto il mio sguardo? Che effetto ti fanno tutti gli sguardi che ti rivolgo? "Promettimi. che qualunque sarà la mia confessione, non ti sconvolgerai e, sia che essa ti piaccia o meno, tra noi non cambierà nulla, che il tuo affetto nei miei confronti rimarrà lo stesso!" Comincio ad innervosirmi. cosa può essere di tanto terribile? Eppure qualcosa dentro di me si agita. non è preoccupazione. è una sorta di attesa e desiderio che, al tempo stesso, mi spaventa, come un esame da affrontare. Ovviamente non posso che promettertelo; se c'è una cosa che nulla al mondo potrà cambiare, è ciò che provo per te: "Non ne devi dubitare, non provarci neanche a dubitarne!" E finalmente il mio tono si rivela deciso, finalmente qualcosa alla quale posso rispondere con sicurezza, senza paura di sbagliare o di commettere gaffe imperdonabili. Forse un po' ti rassicura. o forse ti angoscia ancora di più? Come spiegare, altrimenti, la goccia appena percettibile di sudore che ti attraversa la tempia? "Seiya. io. ho lasciato Shunrey perché." Il tuo tremito si è accentuato. anche il mio. siamo una coppia di ragazzini impauriti adesso, dove sono finiti i virili guerrieri che in molti sono avvezzi a scorgere in noi? Lo so dove sono andati, sono relegati nei meandri più lontani dello spirito di due ragazzi che per il momento li vogliono dimenticare, perché ben altri campi che non la guerra stanno concentrando le loro attenzioni. e, per tutti gli dei, mai avrei immaginato che fosse tanto più difficile; stai pensando la stessa cosa anche tu, Shiryu-kun? Ti sei bloccato, senza riuscire a completare la frase, forse enormemente spaventato da ciò che stavi per dire; scuoti la testa, come a cacciare il velo di confusione che ti opprime. "Al diavolo!" sbotti, ringhiandolo sottilmente tra i denti stretti e aggrappandoti ancora a me. Non faccio in tempo a rendermi conto del tuo movimento che già le tue labbra sono appoggiate alle mie, con forza. E'. un bacio? Mi stai baciando, Shiryu-kun? E non un normale, amichevole bacio sulla guancia o sulla fronte per consacrare la nostra amicizia. cosa stai facendo? La tua lingua preme sulla mia bocca, spingendomi ad aprirla appena, non posso rifiutarlo, mi sento totalmente incapace di ogni minima reazione, confuso, incerto se ciò che stai facendo mi piaccia o meno. ma propendendo verso un palese desiderio di abbandono totale. E' facile pensare che nessuno di noi due sia in grado di ragionare adesso; per quel che mi riguarda sono in completa balia di ciò che mi stai dando e delle emozioni precipitose che mi scuotono e che non riesco a raccogliere in un gruppo compatto per poter conferire loro un nome. Quando la tua lingua ha ormai superato l'ostacolo cedevole delle mie labbra, ti blocchi e ti ritrai bruscamente, allontanandoti di qualche passo; i tuoi occhi sono sbarrati, colmi di terrore. e molto simili devono essere i miei mentre indietreggio, completamente privo di forze o comunque incapace di tirare fuori un briciolo di energia. Mi lascio cadere sul letto e rimango così, seduto, la bocca aperta, come in bramosa ricerca di ossigeno. Respiro a fatica e i miei tremiti sono ormai incontrollabili ma non è solo la paura. c'è un senso di sublime euforia a dominarmi e la mia stessa reazione mi sconcerta ancor più del tuo gesto pazzesco. Anche tu ansimi e ancora stai indietreggiando, come un topo in trappola alla vana ricerca di una qualunque via di fuga. "Scusami" sussurri, in un roco singhiozzo d'angoscia "Ti prego. perdonami." Ti volti e. ti allontani, con una fretta febbrile. Mi occorre un po', nello stato in cui mi trovo, per comprendere che stai fuggendo, ma appena riesco a fare luce su questa realtà, un barlume di reazione mi spinge a desiderare la tua compagnia. quell'euforia, molto prossima alla pura felicità, svanirà del tutto se tu scomparirai oltre quella porta! Non voglio, non te ne puoi andare, non adesso che ti sei spinto così avanti, non puoi lasciarmi così! Il mio corpo non mi concede di pensare, come uno spettatore esterno lo vedo muoversi, gettarsi verso di te, la mia mano si allunga fino a chiudersi sul tuo avambraccio; ti strattono talmente forte da farti barcollare e costringendoti a compiere un mezzo giro su te stesso, con il risultato che ci troviamo di nuovo faccia a faccia. "Perché. te ne stai andando?" sussurra la mia voce tremante. "Ho.. commesso un'imperdonabile sciocchezza" rispondi non meno incerto di quanto sia io "non avevo il coraggio di affrontare la tua ira." Ira? Questo pensi? Se solo fossi in grado di esprimermi ti direi a parole tutto quello che sento ma dalla mia bocca rischierebbero di uscire parole buone solo a rovinare irrimediabilmente tutto. eppure devo trovarlo il mezzo per farti comprendere, eppure. lo sto trovando, senza neanche rendermene conto, lo sta trovando, da solo, senza bisogno di alcun suggerimento, il mio cuore. Sì, è senza dubbio il cuore che mi sta spingendo a posarti le mani sulle guance, ad attirare il tuo viso verso il mio, a farmi sollevare in punta di piedi, finchè le nostre labbra, nuovamente, si sfiorano, con delicatezza questa volta, senza la foga cui l'ansia ti aveva spinto prima. Le tue labbra rimangono chiuse, le tue membra rigide. ti prego abbandonati, lasciati andare. Le tue mani affusolate e forti si posano sul mio viso, lo allontanano dal tuo, i tuoi occhi cercano i miei: "Seiya. tu." Non parlare, non dire nulla, le parole sono inutili e pericolose adesso, me lo sento; sorrido e annuisco, poggiandoti un dito sulla bocca. Con un'esclamazione incredula e liberatoria a un tempo, ti getti sulle mie labbra. il primo bacio consapevole di entrambi. Chiudo gli occhi e lo accolgo con tutto l'abbandono e l'accettazione di cui sono capace; la mia lingua non resta più inerte e gioca con la tua, in una reciproca, estasiata ricerca del sapore inebriante prodotto da quest'emozione che ci unisce. Mi stai spingendo verso il letto, senza che io opponga alcuna resistenza. e come potrei adesso che sono completamente nelle tue mani, senza alcun desiderio di reagire? Potresti farmi tutto quello che vuoi e io non mi ribellerei. non vorrei ribellarmi. Dopo qualche istante, mi trovo sdraiato sul materasso, sepolto dal tuo corpo che più che mai mi appare tanto grande e maestoso, tanto più del mio.  
  
Mentre mi baci cominci a strofinarti contro di me, con una certa, pressante frenesia, dosata da gentile prudenza, timida e circospetta. hai paura di farmi del male, l'ho capito amico. o posso finalmente chiamarti amore mio? Le tue mani affondano nei miei capelli, fin quasi a volercisi perdere dentro ma dopo pochi istanti si spostano, scendono più in basso, le sento intrufolarsi sotto la mia maglietta per poi sollevarmela fino al petto. Mentre ti muovi su di me il mio corpo reagisce in un modo che non capisco, forse sono davvero troppo piccolo e ingenuo per queste cose; lo sento fremere e muoversi a sua volta, in risposta ai tuoi tocchi che si fanno più audaci e brucianti sulla mia pelle; di una cosa sono sicuro: ben lungi dall'esserne intimorito, le sensazioni che le mie membra mi trasmettono mi fanno impazzire di felicità. i pori della mia pelle sembrano quasi aprirsi, dilatarsi, per accoglierti tutto, ogni singolo sfioramento del tuo corpo sul mio. Non so definire quello che provo, non so darvi spiegazioni; tutto quello che posso dire è che sono le mie emozioni a dominarmi, adesso più che mai, più che mai la ragione è relegata in un angolino della mia coscienza che, ora come ora, non ha alcun significato. Mi va bene così, ringrazio il mio corpo che sta agendo da solo, ringrazio queste mie braccia che si sollevano a circondarti l'addome e che ti stringono, per attirarti ancor più contro di me, ancor più unito a me, ringrazio queste mie mani che ti accarezzano mollemente i muscoli vigorosi e tesi della schiena. Perché questi abiti che ti avvolgono e che mi avevano colpito tanto positivamente quando te li avevo visti indosso, ora mi irritano, fino a desiderare di strapparteli via e gettarli a brandelli il più lontano possibile da noi? Perché questo bisogno di sentire la tua pelle nuda sotto le mie dita, di sentire la mia stessa pelle a contatto con la tua senza nessuna barriera che ostacoli questa brama insaziabile? E' forse per questo che quando cerchi di togliermi la T-shirt, alzo le braccia, in un chiaro invito a liberarmene del tutto, un invito che tu raccogli e assecondi immediatamente, cercando i miei occhi con un'espressione così dolce che mi fa sciogliere come un blocco di ghiaccio al sole, uno sguardo ancora intriso di sconcertata incredulità per ciò che ci sta accadendo. Anche io sono incredulo eppure. come potresti dimostrarmelo più chiaramente? E' per me che hai lasciato Shunrey e tutto ciò che mi resta da fare è accogliere la tua richiesta d'amore, io che credevo il mio un sentimento senza speranza, da tenere rigorosamente celato, destinato a seguirmi nella tomba. Abbiamo compiuto tanti miracoli in nome di Athena ma questo, in apparenza così semplice, è quello che meno di tutti avrei creduto possibile. Ti sollevi quel tanto che basta per gettare la mia maglietta in un angolo e questo mi permette di alzare le mani fino a portarle ai bottoni della tua camicia, desiderose di sfilarli dalle asole; tremo così tanto da sentirmi totalmente goffo e incapace anche a compiere un'operazione così elementare ma non mi offende quel tuo sorriso di tenera indulgenza. tuttavia non tremi meno di me, non posso fare a meno di notarlo quando ti metti ad aiutarmi; la cosa mi rassicura un po', mi fa sentire meno infantile e patetico di fronte ai tuoi occhi maturi e seri. Sono io a slacciare l'ultimo bottone e tu quasi ti strappi di dosso quello strato di stoffa che ci impediva un contatto in completa purezza. E' come avere infranto uno scoglio tra di noi; ora, quando i nostri sguardi nuovamente si specchiano, mi avvolge del tutto la perfetta, armonica intesa che ci unisce. ora niente potrà più fermarci. io sento il tuo cuore, so che tu senti il mio, perfettamente, come se fossero uno, come se noi fossimo due parti di un unico organismo che desidera completarsi. e per completarsi ha un solo modo. la nostra completa fusione. La tua bocca cerca la mia ma per un solo istante vi si sofferma, per spostarsi invece sulle orecchie e scendere poi verso il collo; i tuoi baci ora sono voraci, le tue labbra e la tua lingua sembrano voler assorbire la mia pelle, divorare un qualche nettare in essa nascosto, per nutrirsene avidamente. Intuisco queste tue sensazioni, perché sono anche le mie mentre ti riservo il medesimo trattamento, con le mie labbra e le mie mani che si aggrappano a te guidate dal febbrile, ingordo desiderio di fondersi totalmente con l'oggetto di tanta, incontenibile brama. Per un attimo mi blocco quando percepisco il discendere costante delle tue mani e il loro insinuarsi nei jeans, guardinghe ma vogliose; me li sbottonano, abbassandoli quel tanto che basta per mettere la mia intimità a tua completa disposizione. Chiudo gli occhi e respiro profondamente, imponendomi di rilassarmi; non mi dispiace affatto quell'intrusione. Dopo l'istante di irrigidimento, ricomincio a muovermi sotto di te e, quando una tua mano si infiltra tra le mia gambe, massaggiandomi avanti e indietro con iniziale esitazione per poi lasciarsi andare ad una sicurezza crescente, non riesco a trattenere un gemito e il mio bacino si solleva istintivamente verso l'alto. Non credevo di poter provare niente di simile. Un tuo dito si spinge più in là, tra i miei glutei e quella zona del mio corpo provoca in me un'esplosione emotiva che mi costringe a stringere i denti, per non urlare; sei tu ad irrigidirti adesso, probabilmente vinto dall'improvvisa paura del modo in cui stai giocando con le mie membra. è tutto nuovo anche per te, non è vero? Anche il tuo corpo sta reagendo indipendentemente dalla tua volontà. Ti stacchi da me quasi ti fossi scottato, il tuo viso è in fiamme: "Seiya. scusami. io non." Scusarti? Vorrei di nuovo urlare, ma per la frustrazione questa volta; non potrei sopportare un tuo rifiuto di ciò che stiamo facendo, adesso che ci siamo spinti così oltre, non pensarci neppure Shiryu-kun! Tendo le mani verso di te, stringo le dita sui tuoi avambracci e ti trascino ancora sopra di me, per poi abbracciarti con foga disperata, sciogliendo il laccio che ti lega i capelli e affondando il viso in essi, fino a farmi mancare il respiro: "Non ti permetterò di allontanarti ora." Vorrei che risultasse un ordine perentorio, ma viene fuori in un sussurro soffocato e intriso di pianto. non immagini come sia stato angosciante, per me, questo improvviso tirarti indietro. Ti sento sospirare mentre nascondi il viso tra il mio collo e le spalle: "Perdonami. sono un completo idiota. ho avuto.. Tanta paura di farti del male." "Sì, sei un idiota." riesco appena a rispondere ma subito le mie labbra cercano la carne tenera dietro al tuo orecchio, non hanno voglia di parlare e sprecare parole. vogliono te, tutto me stesso vuole te e, prima che ancora me ne renda conto, il mio inguine si sta muovendo contro il tuo: "Aiutami a spogliarmi. ti prego." Le mie labbra mi danno una tregua per mormorare questa richiesta di cui mai, fino a poco prima, mi sarei creduto capace. La tua perplessità è ancora evidente quando riporti le mani sui miei jeans per liberarmene del tutto; le mie mani sono intanto giunte ai tuoi. Non so cosa sia questa febbre che mi sta sopraffacendo, so solo che non voglio più vederti niente indosso e i miei movimenti si sono fatti frenetici. forse ho paura che tu ti ritragga di nuovo? O forse ho semplicemente una brama incontenibile di sperimentare fino in fondo questo nuovo mondo che stiamo scoprendo insieme?  
  
Sei in ginocchio sopra di me adesso e più niente impedisce ai miei occhi la visuale completa del tuo sesso che già mostra i segni evidenti dell'eccitazione impadronitasi di noi; non è la prima volta che ti vedo nudo. Quante volte ci è capitato, dopo gli allenamenti, nelle docce, tra compagni? Solo Shun è sempre stato troppo pudico per rivelare la sua nudità. ma solitamente tra noi è normale, no? Perché questa volta l'effetto che mi fa è tanto diverso? Ma che senso ha continuare a porsi tanti perché? Dovrei averlo capito, ormai, che tutto ciò che mi accade è frutto di questo amore da sempre esistito ma solo ora scoperto e rivelato in tutta la sua stupefacente realtà. e proprio questa accettazione rende tutto diverso, nuovo. sconosciuto e terribilmente intrigante. Ti chini per l'ennesima volta a baciarmi, sul collo, sul torace, prendi i miei capezzoli tra le tue labbra e io non trattengo l'esclamazione questa volta, inarcandomi e portandomi la mano chiusa a pugno alla bocca, mordendomi le nocche, sentendomi ardere le viscere. Le tue mani mi accarezzano i fianchi e scendono fino a stringere i glutei tra le dita; non resisto più, non c'è una frazione del mio corpo che non tremi in preda alla passione. La tua lingua adesso mi solletica l'addome e poi fai qualcosa che mi fa perdere completamente la testa: baci con tenerezza estrema la punta del mio membro turgido che vibra in risposta, quindi ti fai più audace e lo prendi completamente tra le labbra, fino in fondo, su e giù, lentamente e incerto dapprima, poi il ritmo che ti imponi si fa più regolare e svelto. Il turbine di sentimenti che mi assale mi fa rasentare la follia, mi lascio sfuggire un urlo, seguito da successive esclamazioni e gemiti di puro piacere. non so cosa mi stia succedendo, so solo che non lo cambierei con nulla al mondo, è semplicemente troppo bello e sta capitando proprio a me... a noi. La mano che prima tenevo sulla bocca si sposta ad afferrare convulsamente il cuscino, mentre l'altra cerca istintivamente i tuoi capelli, le dita si intrecciano con i sottili filamenti corvini, vi si aggrappano, forse con troppa foga, accompagnano i movimenti del tuo capo, spingendoti ad accelerare ancora, finchè non giungo al culmine e mi libero dentro la tua bocca, con un ultimo singhiozzo accompagnato da lacrime che non sono riuscito ad arginare. Sconvolto da quest'esperienza incredibile, cerco di riprendere il controllo del mio respiro, mi porto le mani al volto, sugli occhi, senza smettere di singhiozzare. Non ti vedo ma sento che strisci sopra di me, sento il tuo volto tornare sul mio, sento il calore del tuo respiro, altrettanto affannoso, le tue mani sulle mie guance, le tue dita tra i miei capelli: "Seiya. cucciolo." Sentire la tua voce sottile, carezzevole, il vezzeggiativo con il quale ti rivolgi a me, mi spinge a staccare le mani dal mio viso per gettartele al collo, liberando in due parole disperate tutto quello che ho dentro: "Ti amo!" E' così bello poter esprimere con tale libertà un sentimento che, solo fino a mezz'ora fa, mi sembrava un sogno, una vana illusione. Il sorriso con il quale mi rispondi mi rivela come la mia reazione ti abbia rassicurato, come ne avessi bisogno, come ancora fossi incerto. no amico, basta incertezze, liberiamolo del tutto questo sentimento, compiamolo fino alla fine questo miracolo, lo vogliamo entrambi! Io lo voglio, ti voglio, fino in fondo e te lo dimostro avvolgendoti con le gambe il torace, spingendomi contro di te: "Shiryu-kun. ti prego." La mia supplica è un roco sospiro che implora il completarsi di questo rito destinato a consacrare, tra noi, un'unione ancora più profonda. Capisci immediatamente cosa voglio, anche se è la prima volta per entrambi; ti distendi completamente su di me, fin quasi a soffocarmi ma non mi infastidisce affatto la forte tenerezza del tuo peso. "Ti amo anch'io." Sussurri queste parole e, nel medesimo istante, con una spinta, sei dentro di me; mi irrigidisco per il dolore improvviso, forse in parte inaspettato, interrompi sul nascere il mio grido con il più dolce dei baci. Rimani immobile in attesa. non farai nulla finchè non mi sentirai pronto, lo so. Mi impongo di rilassarmi. in fondo cosa sarà mai questo dolore in confronto alle ferite mortali che hanno costellato la mia esistenza, cosa sarà mai se paragonato alla spada di Hades conficcata nel mio cuore, quella maledetta ferita che ha lasciato sul mio corpo una cicatrice indelebile e che spesso mi fa ancora male? E' su altro che devo concentrarmi, sulla consapevolezza che questo dolore che sento ora è legato all'esperienza più magica e bella che mi sia mai capitata, sulla gioia di sapere che mai siamo stati così uniti. sorrido, gli occhi ben aperti nei tuoi e, continuando ad abbracciarti, comincio a muovermi per primo, con cautela, trattenendo un attimo il respiro e stringendo i denti. ma man mano che accetto la tua presenza dentro di me, i miei muscoli si sciolgono e anche tu ora sincronizzi i tuoi movimenti con i miei. e quello che immaginavo accade. il dolore svanisce. ciò che non mi aspettavo era l'intensità del piacere estatico che raggiungo. Nulla intorno a me esiste più, solo tu, io, la nostra danza antica come il mondo che ci porta fino in paradiso, finchè non ne tocchiamo i confini più estremi, liberandoci contemporaneamente, tu dentro di me, io sul tuo ventre. Con un sospiro ricadi su di me; le tue mani sono ancora tra i miei capelli. Io invece sono così esausto che le ho abbandonate, inerti, una sulla tua schiena e l'altra sul lenzuolo. I miei occhi sono sbarrati e ovviamente non sono affatto padrone di me. le parole non sono sufficienti per descrivere quello che mi si agita dentro. preferisco non provarci e godermi questi istanti, vorrei restare così per sempre. Lacrime silenziose mi solcano le guance. anche il tuo viso, a contatto con il mio, è intriso di pianto. Il mio respiro si fa lentamente più regolare e mi decido a chiudere gli occhi. Non diciamo nulla ma in fondo va bene così. è splendido per me rimanere muti, è splendido ascoltare il tuo respiro ancora un po' agitato che pian piano si calma. mi lascio cullare da esso, mi lascio trascinare dal suo tepore sulle ali del sogno. ti stai addormentando. anche io ora vorrei addormentarmi sotto di te, tra le tue braccia. forse abbiamo qualcosa da fare ma che importa? Non ricordo più nulla in questo momento, non voglio ricordare. voglio solo dormire, qui da solo con te, tutt'uno con te.  
  
  
  
EPILOGO:  
  
"Io scommetto che troveremo Seiya addormentato; quello che mi stupisce è Shiryu. Se davvero è andato a casa sua, conoscendolo avrebbe dovuto buttarlo giù dal letto e trascinarlo fuori." I ragionamenti polemici di Hyoga si perdevano nelle prime ombre della sera mentre camminava per le strade di Tokyo accanto a Shun il quale, da parte sua, lo ascoltava un po' distrattamente, senza riuscire del tutto a dominare l'ansia dovuta all'inspiegabile ritardo dei due compagni. Attendevano solo Shiryu e Seiya per iniziare la cena ma, dopo un'ora di attesa, né il santo di Pegasus né il festeggiato si erano presentati. Shun e Hyoga erano così usciti per cercarli, diretti alla darsena, sperando di incontrarli per strada o per lo meno a casa di Seiya. "Non mi sembra molto carino da parte loro" sbottò Hyoga in conclusione del suo rabbioso discorso "Shiryu poi, sempre così preciso, si comporta in un modo simile pur sapendo come ci siamo dati tutti da fare per lui!" "E dai, Hyoga!" lo interruppe Shun un po' spazientito "E' troppo presto per arrabbiarsi con loro, ancora non sappiamo il motivo del loro ritardo. potrebbe essere una cosa seria proprio perché, come hai detto tu, non è tipico di Shiryu!" Hyoga sbuffò, stringendosi nelle spalle e fermandosi: erano giunti proprio sotto la piccola Yacht-house dove Seiya viveva. Quindi sollevò il capo verso la breve scalinata che conduceva alla porta d'ingresso e assunse un'espressione agguerrita: "Qualunque cosa troverò lì dentro, sto per compiere una strage!" Shun lo scrutò dubbioso e, prima di proseguire il cammino verso l'abitazione, gli strinse un polso, con ferma gentilezza: "E' meglio che tu mi aspetti qui fuori Hyoga-kun, vado a vedere io." Il santo del Cigno ricambiò il suo sguardo con una freddezza raggelante ma Shun lo conosceva troppo bene e non ne fu per nulla impressionato; in realtà, il dolce santo di Andromeda aveva un indiscutibile ascendente sull'algido guerriero dei ghiacci, tanto da essere l'unico con il quale Hyoga sapeva mostrare anche una certa umiltà. Anche questa volta si limitò a lanciargli quello sguardo seccato e a sbuffare ancora, per incrociare subito dopo le braccia e immobilizzarsi in mezzo alla strada con aria sostenuta, fingendo un totale disinteresse. Shun ridacchiò e si slanciò su per le scale, strizzandogli l'occhio in segno di saluto. Gli rivolse ancora un'occhiata furtiva mentre varcava la soglia, prima di chiudersi alle spalle la porta che ovviamente, come era tipico di Seiya, trovò aperta. Il soggiorno era vuoto e vi regnava il solito caotico disordine tipico di un ragazzino che, tra tutti i pensieri nei quali navigava ogni giorno, non aveva certo come priorità quella di mettersi a fare il casalingo; solo quando Miho decideva di fare un saltino alla Yacht-house quelle quattro mura si trasformavano in qualcosa di vagamente vivibile. Tutto era buio e silenzioso e niente lasciava presagire la presenza di qualcuno in casa; se Seiya si trovava lì sicuramente stava dormendo, come Hyoga aveva sospettato. ma Shiryu? Shun doveva ammettere a sé stesso di essere alquanto inquieto. c'era forse qualche nuovo nemico di Athena in agguato e i suoi due amici ne avevano fatto le spese per primi? Scosse risolutamente il capo, per scacciare le paure e i pensieri negativi e si diresse con passo deciso verso la camera. La porta era leggermente socchiusa e, posando una mano sulla maniglia, il ragazzino la aprì piano, senza far rumore. La scena che si presentò ai suoi occhi si impresse sul suo volto in un susseguirsi di emozioni precipitose: stupore, incredulità, ilarità, commozione profonda e ancora ilarità, in un circolo vorticoso che si concluse con un desiderio sfrenato di scoppiare a ridere. Si trattenne portandosi una mano alla bocca e lasciandosi sfuggire solo un risolino soffocato tra le labbra. Shiryu era sdraiato sopra a Seiya che, per niente a disagio sotto di lui, dormiva avvolgendogli il torace con un braccio. il viso del ragazzino più piccolo era rivolto verso l'uscio, cosicché Shun poté scorgere il lieve, estasiato sorriso che rendeva il suo sonno simile a quello di un sereno angioletto. Entrambi erano completamente nudi e dormivano come sassi. Ritrovando improvvisamente il proprio senso del pudore, Shun arrossì e le sue guance divennero bollenti: si sentiva un intruso in quel momento di sacra intimità tra quelle due persone che adorava e che avevano coronato il loro sogno. Si rese conto di quanto attendesse quel momento, si rese conto di come avesse intuito da tempo, pur senza saperlo, come stavano realmente le cose. alla pena per la povera Shunrey si mescolava ora la felicità per i suoi due amati compagni. Sospirò, appoggiando nuovamente la porta e dando le spalle alla stanza: per qualcuno che trovava la felicità, qualcun altro era costretto a perderla. "La vita è così difficile e strana a volte" fu il suo ultimo pensiero mentre riattraversava il soggiorno per ritornare fuori. Quando fu sul pianerottolo il suo sguardo si smarrì lontano, verso un cielo ormai prossimo alla notte, e rivolse una muta preghiera alle stelle che sbiadite cominciavano a fare capolino: "Amiche mie. fate che tutto finisca bene. per tutti." "Shun!" Il richiamo di Hyoga lo riscosse e gli fece tornare il sorriso sulle labbra mentre gli rispondeva accennandogli di tacere. Quindi lo raggiunse saltellando allegramente e, con aria sbarazzina, lo prese per mano: "Andiamo, qui siamo di troppo!" "In che senso di troppo? Cosa stai dicendo?" protestò Hyoga, tentando vanamente di resistere agli strattoni di Shun che lo stava trascinando via "Li hai trovati?!" "Certo che sì" rispose Shun come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo "E credo che per stasera dovremo fare a meno di loro, vorrà dire che conserveremo un pezzo di torta per quando si ricorderanno della festa!" E, continuando a ridere, si tirava dietro uno Hyoga sempre più perplesso; forse, quella risata argentina entrò nei sogni dei due ragazzi addormentati, delicatamente e senza turbare il loro sonno, in esso introdottasi solo per portare un gentile augurio e cullare la loro felicità. 


End file.
